100 drabbles for 100 days
by Unlaced Rose
Summary: 100 days, 100 prompts and hopefully 100 stories under 400 words. For the challenge over on the DG forum.
1. New

**New**

* * *

"Crap!"

That was the word being uttered repeatedly from the frantic redhead rushing around the room. "Crap crap crappity crap, bugger blast and fuck!"

A brunette wearing a purple dress entered the room and surveyed the increasing destruction around her. "What's wrong?" she asked, hoping to be loud enough to actually have an effect on the woman who was wrecking her room long enough to gain an answer from her.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" Ginny stopped her searching to stand and stare at her friend who had just asked her, what seemed to her mind at least, a completely and utterly absurd question. "What's wrong is I've lost it!"

"Lost what?" Hermione decided that only way to proceed was to stay as calm as possible and hope to accomplish the same sort of attitude in the person standing before her. "Gin, stop. Before you ruin your dress."

This seemed to gain a reaction from Ginny who stopped searching only to run to the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place with her white dress. Afterwards she finally managed an answer to Hermione's question.

"My something New! I have old, borrowed and blue but the new is necessary. It's supposed to represent a successful marriage. And we'll need that in the future considering how everybody hate's each other."

"Gin, you don't need a silly old rhyme to make sure you're marriage will be successful, besides, you're wearing white and everybody knows that's not true. Well, everybody except Ron…"

"Yeah right 'Mione, I need all the luck I can get just to make sure one of my brothers doesn't attack the groomsmen before, during or after the wedding."

"Have you checked under your pillow?"

Ginny looked disbelievingly at her friend, "Why would it be under my pillow? That's a ridiculous place to put it!"

"Because I put it there last night knowing you'd lose it anyway and at least then I'd know where it was." Ginny could over look Hermione's, quite rightly placed, lack of faith in her, as the new wedding present of a single strand of pearls from her future mother in law was finally located.

The Wedding went well despite half way through the reception George took a swing at Blaise. Blaise hit back just as hard though and the two could have been found plotting very drunkenly together for the rest of the evening.

* * *

Words count: 398 words

So I'm taking part in the 100 days 100 drabbles challenge over on the DG forum, nothing it beta-ed due to lack of time but if there are any major erors tell me so I can fix them.

Thank you for reading and please review!

love always

Unlaced xx


	2. Broken

Broken

* * *

I'm looking through the old memorabilia box I keep in our room. It's full of little things of sentimentality that I've kept over the years; post cards from holidays past, an invitation to our wedding, Georgia's first painting at the age of three. Those little things that have no meaning for anybody but the people involved. I often search through here on a rainy day when there's little to do, like today with the children just recently headed back to Hogwarts and Draco's away negotiating with a foreign diplomat.

I've taken everything out and spread it around me so I can look at the tiny moments of the last twenty years of my life. At a second glance I notice a small piece of card stuck to the inside of chest. Peeling the card away I see that it's the card Draco sent me after our first fight. Looking back I realize it was a silly fight over nothing, but it's those silly fights that make a life with someone. It had been when we were young, just after Hogwarts and he'd been repeatedly making remarks about my brothers just before he was about to meet them formally. It had gotten to the point where I was convinced it wasn't going to work, that he wasn't taking it seriously.

I had broken up with him after the dinner, sure he'd said the occasional nice thing to twins but on the whole? It was a disaster in my eyes, especially when we'd come home and the witty remarks continued and I just couldn't take it anymore. This was my family and they're important to me! So I finished it.

It had taken him a week to contact me with this simple card. On the front was a faded image of some city I hadn't been to and on the back a quotation written in his perfect script.

"A word of kindness is seldom spoken in vain, while witty sayings are as easily lost as the pearls slipping from a broken string."

I didn't really have a clue at the time what it was about but it had affected me enough give him a second chance. I'm relieved I did. Even now the kind words are far between the wit but I appreciate them much more.

I place everything back in the chest and continue to reminisce.

* * *

Word count: 395

So the prompt is only very loosely connected... but it's in there!

The quotation is by George Dennison Prentice

If you like, review!

Love always,

Unlaced xxx


	3. Hope

**Hope**

**

* * *

**

The stench of smoke hung heavy in the air, it was almost possible to feel the ash settling on your skin as you moved through it. The sense of loss was even more palpable.

Draco Malfoy walked through charred remains of The Burrow, Ginny trailing slowly behind him. They worked their way through the wreckage, he encouraging her to keep going as they glanced quickly at each room before moving on. Barely anything was salvageable and anything that was, Ginny said, didn't mean anything to her anymore, didn't hold the feeling of her family in them.

Nothing remained of her family, five brothers, two parents and everyone else was gone. All She had left now was Draco. And her family had hated him until the very end.

They moved up the house until they entered her old room. The pink wall paper now black and peeling. Furniture strewn across the room much like the rest of the house. A book was lying on the bed, pages open and slightly ripped.

Ginny crossed the room to the bed, picked up the book and stared at it. The tiniest hint of a tear in the corner of her eye which she brushed away quickly.

"What is it?" Draco's voice broke through her reverie.

She replied in such a quiet voice Draco had to strain to hear it. "Pandora's Box."

"Who's whatsit?"

"It's a story about a girl given the gift of a tiny box and told not to open it but she opens it anyway and releases all the evil inside that sweeps across the country and destroys the world. So she closes the box while the world suffers and swears never to give in to curiosity again, but she hears a tiny voice from inside and dares to look again and a tiny white butterfly flutters out and says "I am Hope". And Hope chases everything that got released from the box and seals it back up tightly so the world is better again."

They looked at each other, Draco's face showed his confusion of the relevance of the story.

"It's about how even in the darkest of times a tiny glimmer of Hope is all you need, not to make everything better but to say that it's not always going to be this bad," she explained.

"And it won't always, you know, be this bad. It will get better."

* * *

Word Count: 400 words exactly.

I've fixed most of the issues from last night but if you find anymore, tell me!

Love always

Unlaced xx


	4. Quills

Quills

* * *

Bastard. Bloody Beautiful Blond Bastard.

It was her own fault really she told herself, if she hadn't asked him about the bloody quills he kept in his bedside draw she wouldn't be in this situation now.

This situation being tied up… blind folded… to his bed…

While he did unspeakable things to her with the feather end of the quill.

Ginny hated being out of control in any way but while she was here she might as well enjoy it.

Afterall, it really was a rather lovely way to spend an afternoon.

* * *

Word count: 92

Thankyou for reading

Unlaced xxx


	5. Doorway

**Doorway.**

* * *

They were huddled in a doorway at the back of the castle. The door which led inside to the warmth was locked and neither felt like they wanted to run to the front of the castle in the middle of a torrential downpour with only the slightest chance that that door would be open in the middle of the night. Ginny silently cursed herself for getting into such a pathetic argument with the blond male who was beside her.

He'd followed her out here again. For some reason her deciding to go for a walk alone in the heavy June air meant an invitation to join her in his mind. And then he'd the gall to start an argument with her! It was at that moment the heavens had opened and soaked through her cloak and PJ's and they'd both made a run for it towards the nearest shelter. Which led to where they were now.

Ginny was hyper aware of the Slytherin next to her, every subtle movement he made accidently brushed against her and sent shivers down her spine. It was only after several minutes that she realized that he was shifting, ever so slightly, closer towards her.

"What are you trying to pull Malfoy?" She refused to give in this time.

"I'm not trying to pull anything Weasley, it's just your imagination."

"You were following me...again." Ginny replied curtly, wanting to keep conversation to a minimum.

"Well I can't help it, like a moth to the flame with your red hair." Draco had turned towards her now, causing Ginny to stiffen and focus her gaze dead ahead, determined not to be seduced by him. He had other plans and, leaning down so that his face was level with hers Draco breathed slowly onto her neck, making it all the more harder for her to resist and then whispered. "You know you want to..." And she did, more than anything else at that point. Seeing his opportunity Draco started kissing her neck, sliding his tongue across her pale skin as he was doing so, savoring the taste.

Realizing that she'd only give in eventually, she might as well give in now. Turning her head she felt her lips connect with Draco's and pushed him further into the door way.

* * *

Wordcount: 399

Well I'm fairly certain I've messed up the tenses and I'm not too happy with the ending. I might revise this at some point.

Thankyou for reading

Unlaced xxx


	6. Breathless

**Breathless**

* * *

The very idea of him made Draco breathless. He didn't like that word as it seemed too feminine but it was the only way to describe how he felt. He used to be confident enough in his masculinity to use effeminate terms like breathless and longing. But recently he felt the need to assert himself and his heterosexuality more than usual.

Draco looked down at the slim figure lying face down next to him, exhausted from him "asserting himself" earlier. Her legs akimbo under the white sheet that covered her from the knee to just below the waist. Her arms stretched above her. Long tendrils of vermillion hair covered her face and a large portion of the bed.

It wasn't that he loved Ginny any less. Quite the opposite. It was she who had opened him up to feeling like this, to feeling anything. The only time Draco had felt anything similar to this was when he had first become interested in the red headed woman who had become his wife. For some reason Blaise Zabini now produced the same feelings in him, and he couldn't quite put his finger on why.

There was his calm relaxed manner that put anyone at ease, there was his charm that could sway even the hardest of hearts it was dangerous, and the fact that he was devastatingly good looking certainly helped. But Draco had known all of that at school, why now?

But he was, there was no denying that. And there were only two viable options now. The first was to ignore any feelings and to cease all contact with him. The second was to tell both Ginny and Blaise and let whatever that was going to happen, happen. The first was definitely his least favorite of the two by far which only left the latter. Knowing Ginny he'd tell her and she'd already know. They'd always been very open with each other and had welcomed the occasional "other" into their bed. But would he be able to share the two? Have them know each other as intimately he knew them?

Draco already knew the answer to that. And a certain part of him was very happy at the image that thought had put in his head. He'd tell Ginny and Blaise in the morning.

But first? First he was up for another round of "asserting himself".

* * *

Wordcount:396

So, number 6! Almost a week into the challenge.

This one took longer then the others but I'm reasonably happy with the result. I might re do it and make it a proper one-shot with a conclusive ending, but who knows. :D

Thankyou for reading and please review!

Love Unlaced xxx


	7. Pain

**Pain**

**

* * *

**

Pain. That was the only thing Ginny Weasley felt. Every part of her body was in a different sort of pain. There was pain in her stomach from lack of food. Pain in her head from headaches. Pain in her right leg where it was broken. Pain in her hip from where it had been resting against the cold stone beneath her. Pain inside her bones from the repeated Cruciatus. Any type of physical pain Ginny could think of, she felt. But she was glad it was only physical, because that meant it wasn't emotional and emotional pain was the worst type of pain.

Emotionally she felt dead. Like any part of her that used to be alive was gone and now she was just an empty body without mind or soul.

She heard the footsteps but couldn't bring herself to feel afraid although she knew what was coming. It happened every day just the same. She'd first hear him at sixty-two foot steps away, she'd first see him at nineteen when he'd turn the corner that led to line of cells underneath Malfoy Manor. At one he'd be standing directly opposite from where she sat in the corner. Her face resting against the bars because the walls were damp and she couldn't sit without being held up anymore.

He was here. Shiny dragon hide boots directly in her eye line. He crouched down to her level and extended one long pale finger which he stroked from her temple, down her cheek to under her chin.

"My Love, my Dove, my Pretty One."

She didn't even shiver when he said these words anymore. When he first used them she'd thought they were pretty, she was flattered. But now she knew better.

Why was it that every time he could take her in with pretty words and yet every time she ended up in a cold, wet place slowly dying so he could live? She thought she'd learnt her lesson after last time. Perhaps this was her destiny, to die underground at the hand of Tom Riddle , Harry had just delayed things by several years. After all there must be some reason why she kept being drawn to him and this time she knew no-one one could come to get her. She'd never been strong enough to leave him on her own.

Perhaps she deserved the pain.

* * *

Word count: 397

I got writers block halfway through writing this and had no idea how to end it… so if it seems really weird and doesn't quite flow, that's why.

Thank-you for reading and please review!

Love Unlaced xxx


	8. Test

**Test**

**

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy was currently sitting in the great hall at a small, round table used exclusively for exams. Specifically the end of year exams he was supposed to be sitting now. Everyone around him was scratching at the parchment in front of them, focusing on the test.

Only he couldn't. Because of _her._

Diagonally ahead of him sat Weasley. Her mass of long red hair (which he assured himself was _very _different to that of her brothers), her long legs and that she had forgone her robe due to the heat made all the difference to his levels of concentration. Draco could just imagine those legs wrapped around his waist while she whispered his name under her breath…

_Stop Draco, Stop!_ He had to control his rampant mind as there was still two and a half hours left in the stuffy, overcrowded hall and _that_ sort of problem would just make it insufferable.

He tried to focus on the exam in front of him but he only read the first few words of the question before he got bored and looked up, only to find himself staring at her again. And now he couldn't take his eyes off her bottom lip which she was worrying with her teeth as she thought about what to write next.

Which was exactly what he should be doing. He looked down at the exam. "Name three leaders of the troll rebellions." History of magic, no wonder he couldn't concentrate. No one learnt anything in that class. No one except Granger at least. Two hours and twenty four minutes left…

Draco felt someone looking at him and glanced around to see who else wasn't writing furiously. His eyes met a certain honey coloured pair that he'd been thinking about for the past few weeks.

Ginny Weasley was looking over her shoulder and staring right at him. When she saw him staring right back she just smirked. Draco said "just smirked" but there was a lot more to it than that. There was the way only half her head was turned towards him, putting her in perfect profile. There was the glint in her eye that showed she was thinking about something she really shouldn't be thinking about. And then there was the smirk, a smirk so perfect that even a Malfoy would be proud.

"Argh Crap." Two hours and nineteen minutes left.

* * *

Word count: 397

Eva xx


	9. Drink

**Drink**

* * *

She knew he was drinking again. She didn't even have to glance into his study to know that. She knew he was drinking again because she herself was. And she couldn't help it. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't his either. No one could be blamed for what had happened, it was no one's fault. And as much as she'd like to blame someone, even herself, she knows she can't.

They'd been distant these last few years. They couldn't talk to each other anymore. Could barely even stand to look at one another.

In truth her heart ached because of it. Cried herself to sleep in the spare room most nights and on the nights she didn't it was only because she was too wound up with nervous energy to sleep. It was like there was a part of her missing that she didn't know how to get back.

She longed to touch him again, the soft skin smooth against her fingertips, white blond hair like silk against her cheek. She wanted to stare into those blue eyes for hours like she used to and smell the sweet natural scent of his skin. She just wanted to hold him in her arms, where he belongs.

But she can't. Because nothing would ever, could ever be the same again. She and Draco were like ghosts. Able to occupy the same space but unable to feel each other's presence.

They were right, those people who talked and whispered.

The worst thing any parent has to go through is the loss of a child.

* * *

Word count: 261

One of the first one's I wrote after getting the propt list. Not sure how well it works so I'd love to hear peoples thoughts.

Love Eva xxx


	10. Anger

Anger

She felt it bubble up inside her. No not bubble, that was too tenebrous of a word for what she felt. It implied that the feeling was always there waiting to happen. That any moment a little energy could force it out of her and she'd whistle like a boiling kettle.  
This wasn't a bubble or a rolling boil. This was implosion and explosion simultaneous. Crushing in on her from the outside yet bursting out for freedom. Through her skull. Her chest. Her womb.  
Blood coursed through her veins. She could hear the steady pump in her ears, suffocating out all other noises. She was vaguely aware of the physical pain she was feeling but it wasn't pertinent at that moment. She didn't feel as her knees collapsed on the cold white tiles of the bathroom. Her head swam. The blood still coursing through her head but out of her body. She hit her temple on the porcelain of the toilet bowl as she fell. Loss would come later. But for now all she felt was the all-consuming anger at the world. And then the blackness consumed her.  
He found her hours later. Still lying in the small pool of blood. He went to her. His own grief wrapping it's self-inside him until he could deal with it. For now he had to deal with hers.

* * *

**AN: So I'm temporarily back for the time being as I'm between the collaboration fic and its sequel (link on my profile, DG goodness awaits!). I can't promise what I'll be updating as I have no idea as of yet. But hopefully I plan to add a few more drabbles and perhaps finish LDE? Possibly? **

**I'm completely behind on review replies so I'm so sorry to all of you who reviewed and I haven't replied to but I have no way of knowing who I have and haven't. So I'm going to start a fresh and if you review from now on I promise you I'll reply post haste! **

**I love all of you for still dipping in on what I'm writing. I haven't given up completely! **

**Love Always. Rose. xx**


	11. Dreams

**Dream**

He woke with a start. Sweat dripping down the back of his neck and settling in the small of his back. Heart racing so fast he thought the blood might bust in his veins. He was shaking from the cold that permeated the marble halls and at some point in the night he'd kicked off the blankets that usually dampened it. He waited before he reached for them, listening for anything that might be nearby, waiting for his muscles to respond to the instructions he'd given them. Panic paralysed him to the core. Like it did every night since June.

How he longed for those horrifying dreams he'd had the year before. The nightmares his mind had conjured up then were akin to playing with kittens now that every night was filled with the pure terror of nothing. This sheer blackness he was plunged into every night like drowning stole the last pleasure he'd had as a child. How he longed just to dream.

* * *

**AN This is set shortly after The Goblet of Fire so poor Draco is living with good ol' Voldy :(**

**Spilled Ink is now finished! (link on my profile) so go read and review that if you haven't already and before we get started on the Next one I "plan" to get a few more of these drabbles up. **

**Love always**

**Rose x**


End file.
